Bakugan Battle Brawlers
is a Japanese-Canadian action adventure anime television series produced by TMS Entertainment and Japan Vistec under the direction of Mitsuo Hashimoto. The story centers on the lives of creatures called Bakugan, and the Battle Brawlers who possess them. It is the first season of Bakugan. Though initially a failure in Japan, the series became popular in the Canada and the US, prompting the creation of three subsequent seasons, all of which aired in the west prior to its release in its home country. Plot Dan Kuso's life changed one day when random cards fell out of the sky, where he and his friend Shun invented a game with called Bakugan. Together with his friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, and Alice, the group Bakugan Battle Brawlers is formed and its members are accidentally dragged into fighting for the fate of Vestroia (the Bakugan's home dimension) against the Doom Beings. It is the story of a dimension called Vestroia which loses its natural balance and merges with the Earth and many other alien planets. An evil Bakugan called Naga was tempted and decided to take the Silent Core. So Dan and his friends decided to bring back balance by meeting new friends and allies in the other planets, learn more about the origin of the Bakugan; and facing Naga, who seeks to complete the Perfect Core. List of Characters Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso : The main protagonist of the series, Dan is a boy who loves playing Bakugan and gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one battle brawler in the world. **Bakugan: Dragonoid (Drago) → Delta Dragonoid → Ultimate Dragonoid → Infinity Dragonoid *Runo Misaki : Runo is a tomboy who loves playing Bakugan with people that have skills to show off. She also helps her parents run their family restaurant. **Bakugan: Tigrerra → Blade Tigrerra *Marucho Marukura : An extremely rich boy who is very generous and intelligent, a bit like a walking encyclopedia. He loves to play Bakugan and he also likes to work on strategies. He used to be very obedient to his parents just because he wanted to please them, but that changed when he met the Brawlers. He now has no regrets for the past, realizing that he only wanted to make his parents happy. **Bakugan: Preyas → Angelo/Diablo Preyas *Julie Makimoto : Julie is a girl who tries to stay happy even when the worst has happened; her acting happy after something bad happened is generally just to hide up her true feelings. Julie forgets things easily, proving that she is a little scatterbrained at times. **Bakugan: Gorem → Hammer Gorem * Shun Kazami : Shun is the former first-ranked Bakugan Brawler who later moves down to sixth position, and then up to third position. He is a master of Bakugan, and is also Dan's childhood friend. Shun is a loner, a boy of very few words, yet is willing to help his friends at every turn almost. **Bakugan: Skyress → Storm Skyress *Alice Gehabich : A girl from Moscow who knows almost everything about Bakugan; usually, she just gives advice to the brawlers rather than brawl herself. She is also the granddaughter of Michael Gehabich. **Bakugan: Alpha Hydranoid Doom Beings *Naga (Deceased): The primary antagonist of the season. A rogue Bakugan who wanted to control all power in Vestroia by stealing the completed Perfect Core. *Hal-G (Deceased): He assisted Naga in his quest to get the Infinity Core from Wavern. *Masquerade : The top-ranked Bakugan player whose goal is to send all Bakugan to the Doom Dimension with his Doom Card, so he can evolve his Hydranoid and have the ultimate Bakugan. **Bakugan: Reaper; Hydranoid → Dual Hydranoid → Alpha Hydranoid Media Anime The fifty-two episode anime television series was produced by TMS Entertainment and Japan Vistec under the direction of Mitsuo Hashimoto in 2007. Bakugan Battle Brawlers made its debut in Japan on TV Tokyo on April 5, 2007, and was rebroadcast six days later on BS Japan. Nelvana Enterprises produced the English language version and premiered the series on the Canadian network Teletoon on July 2007 and then on Cartoon Network on February 24, 2008. * Bakugan Battle Brawlers DVDs (Original Japanese) Theme Songs ; Opening * by Psychic Lover (1–30) * by Psychic Lover (31–52) ; Ending * Air Drive by Elephant Girl (1–26) * by Za Bon (27–52) Changes in English dub The English dub had made changes to the episodes when it was aired internationally. The following are: * Locallization of names such as Danma Kusou to Daniel Kuso and Phoenix to Skyress, among others. * Replacing Japanese BGM (composed by Takayuki Negishi) with dub made ones. * Deleting some scenes from the original version in order to meet the time limit for airing the episode. Violent scenes are also deleted as it may be too violent to kids. * Reference to death is removed. * The opening song is replaced with the one made for the English version and removed the ending theme from the original version. * Computer voice from BakuPod is added into the dub, as there is no such thing in the Japanese version. * Mistranslation/mispronunciation of some Bakugan and ability names when dubbed into English. * In the Arabic dub, Julie, Runo, and Alice's outfits were censored by having their midriffs and legs covered. Most of the names were also localized. Trivia *This is the only series: **Not to have Bakugan Interspace in it. **Without any alien brawlers. **Not to feature Aranaut or Ren Krawler. **Where no human Brawler was killed—only Bakugan. ***Those main villains also die, Hal-G and his Bakugan and master, Silent Naga. **Regular Bakugan battled without an enhancement like Bakugan Traps, Battle Gear, or BakuNano. ***No Ultimate Formations were seen, either. **Where both the Haos and Subterra members of the Battle Brawlers are both female. **Where Drago's final evolution isn't his first form in the next season. **Not to play the main theme for Gundalian Invaders in the Japanese version. *The title card, eyecatch, and character introductions for this season and New Vestroia feature a stylized script that corresponds with the Japanese katakana and hiragana alphabets. The title card and eyecatch read "Acquire the Power of the Six Attributes" (むっつのしゅぞくなるものそれぞれにいまちからをあたえよう). The character introductions use the characters' Japanese names. *All the Japanese episode titles are named after well-known Japanese songs, mostly from the 70s. This will be the trend for future seasons, with addition to movie references. *When airing in the US there is one noticeable difference with aspect ratio. It is presented in 4:3 fullscreen while the Japanese is in 16:9 widescreen thus the US is missing a part of the left and right view. This is similar in Dragon Ball Z when it was released in the Orange Bricks by 16:9 loosing the top and bottom view of the footage from the original 4:3 fullscreen. **There is a 4:3 version of the season with Japanese audio that is used for airing in countries that does not use the English dub as the basis, particularly in Asian countries. This version uses the Japanese opening and ending, albeit creditless and most episodes have some scenes altered to fit for the 4:3 ratio. This will be the practice in future seasons, but it is now in 16:9 ratio the time the fourth season was aired. *Some references to the Dragon Ball franchise appeared throughout the series, due to its Director and Script Supervisor, Mitsuo Hashimoto and Atsushi Maekawa respectively, are involved in the said franchise. Gallery The bakugan battle brawlers.png|All the Battle Brawlers 2011-04-14_1043.png The_Bakugan_Batlle_Brawlers.png Joe becoming one of the Brawlers.png The_brawlers_at_Runo's_dinner.png|At Runo's cafe, after the top Brawlers were defeated by Masquerade Bakugan ep 35 i.png|Dan facing Marucho, Julie, and Shun in order to have Drago evolve 2011-04-14_1143.png|The Battle Brawlers unamused The_bakugan_battle_brawlers intro.png 52 3.png Bakugan ep 39 13.png Bakugan ep 39 12.png BBB.jpg Brawler Shock !.png 52 11.png 52 10.png 52 9.png 52 4.png BB_Height_Chart.jpg bbaku589.jpg bkn_52_sa_23_big.jpg|The last photo External links * * (Japanese) *[http://www.bakugan.com Bakugan] official website *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bakugan/ TV Tokyo's Bakugan Battle Brawlers website] *[http://www.tms-e.com/tv_movie/bakugan/ TMS Entertainment's Bakugan Battle Brawlers website] * de:Bakugan-Spieler des Schicksals Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers